


But I'm your professor, Dean.

by caserotica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caserotica/pseuds/caserotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU<br/>Samifer, Sabriel and Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic and I don't have a beta so please bear with me if it's not the best at times! I hope to update as much as possible and your feedback is great! also find me on tumblr - deanspookyass

Sam took a deep breath in, re-tying his tie for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. He squinted at his reflection in the mirror, scrutinising his appearance. Had he missed any spots shaving? No. Was his hair looking somewhat professional? Yes. Was his designer (but obviously second-maybe third hand) suit looking okay? Yes. He took another deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Today marked his first day of interning at the prestigious law firm, Milton and Milton, and he was slightly nervous. Okay, slightly was an understatement… he was freaking out. He had been up all night long unable to sleep, worrying about every single possible thing that could go wrong today. Around 6am he had decided to just give up on catching a bit more sleep and had gotten up and started to get ready. By 7am he was fully dressed and heading down into the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

He walked into the kitchen in their small apartment, sighing as he switched the coffee maker on. The landlord had described the apartment as “cosy”, which was really just a nice word for tiny. However he and his brother Dean just had to suck it up, what with them both being struggling students and all. The apartment was clean and located on campus so he couldn’t complain. At least he would bring in a little cash from his new internship, providing he didn’t monumentally screw it up like he kept imagining.

Sam was seated at the table, worshipping his steamy cup of caffeine when his brother stumbled into the kitchen.

“Goodmornin’ Sammy” Dean greeted him, uncharacteristically cheery for this early in the morning. Come to think of it, Sam couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen Dean awake this early, despite having an 8am class. “You ready for first day at your fancy little lawyer job?”

“Dean, you know it’s just an internship. A three day a week internship. It doesn’t even really classify as an actual job” Sam explained to him for what must have been the hundredth time.

“Don’t be so damn modest, how many first year law students score an internship at one of America’s wealthiest law firms?” Dean asked ruffling his hair affectionately and eliciting a mega bitch face from his younger brother, who promptly got up and left the room. _Whatever, not my problem_ Dean thought.

 He was over the moon with happiness today, firstly because his little brother had made such an awesome accomplishment and secondly because his most hated psychology lecturer, Professor Crowley, had up and left the college with no word of returning.

Dean loved learning about psychology; it was his favourite class by far except for his stupid professor. Crowley had just seemed to have it in for Dean since the start and was constantly picking on him, marking him down when he didn’t deserve it and just being an insufferable jerk. Dean had given up on ever being on time to his 8am lecture on Tuesdays for the past few weeks, but since they were getting a new professor today, he decided that it wouldn’t hurt to be on time.

***

Seeing as they lived on campus Dean had agreed to let Sam drive his precious Impala into his job for those three days a week. Dean wouldn’t need it seeing as all his classes were already walking distance and it would save Sam an hour of commuting time that it would take him on public transport. Still, Sam was surprised his older brother had made the offer and stuck by it, so he drove with the utmost concentration and care. He parked the car in a huge underground garage, bought his parking ticket and went off to find the stairs up to the street.

He emerged onto a busy city sidewalk, already packed with businessmen scurrying every which way, briefcase in one hand and overly sweetened Starbucks coffee in the other. He walked briskly down the busy street, eventually finding himself in front of possibly the most regal looking building in the whole city. Surrounded by modern, glass skyscrapers this building looked more like a fancy hotel if anything, with large gold letters on the front reading “Milton and Milton, Lawyers. Est. 1905”. The doors were adorned with intricate floral designs in gold and emerald green, with a matching carpet running through them, and smartly dressed security guards on either side. Sam walked up hesitantly and presented them with the badge he had been sent in the mail the previous week. The guards barely glanced at it before Sam was whisked through the doors and found himself in an extravagant lobby, complete with a fountain and several marble sculptures.

_Okay, deep breaths, act confident and nothing will go wrong_ he thought to himself as he approached a pretty brunette secretary at the front desk.

“Good morning Sir and welcome to Milton and Milton Law Firm, how may I help you today?” The brunette enquired, smiling and batting her eyelashes at him.

“I…uh… Sam Winchester, I’m the new intern… I’m meant to be starting today” He managed to spit out.

The brunette laughed a little and gave him an even bigger smile “It’s great to meet you Sam, my name is Ruby. Michael told me we were expecting an intern, if you’d like to take the elevator up to level 12 you’ll find his office three doors down and on the left”

“Thanks Ruby, uh, I’ll see you around” He said before making his way over to wait for the elevator. He stepped into it with four other businessmen, who seemed to be giving off an aura of success and professionalism that Sam one day hoped to possess himself. He pressed the number 12 button and they started their ascent. He was the last to get off, as 12 was the top floor of the building and evidently reserved for the bosses offices. The elevator doors opened up and he stepped off into a long corridor, he counted one door, two doors, and found the third on the left. It was dark, polished wood with “Michael Milton” written on a gold plaque in an elegant font. _Oh well, here goes nothing_ he thought as he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

***

Dean stepped out into the brisk morning air and began his walk to class. It was just a short 10 minute walk from their student housing, and he kept himself occupied thinking about the cute girl his friends Jo and Charlie were planning to introduce him to. Dean was a ladies man, that was for sure, and he never failed to have a pretty girl to fool around with. It had just been that way since high school, girls were really drawn to him and hey, he was not complaining. Dean had never really had a serious relationship before, unless you could count his 3 month fling with Lisa Braeden in his junior year at high school. Relationships were just too much effort. And he didn’t like the idea of letting someone in to his heart and being vulnerable, he didn’t want to get hurt, so he took up the role of the heartbreaker.

He arrived at his psychology class just as everyone was filing in. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this early. He slipped in with the other students and made his way to his usual seat at the back, where he was usually out of Crowley’s radar. Something made him change his mind at the last minute though, maybe the promise of a new teacher – who could even end up being a hot older woman, Dean let himself hope a little – so he walked up to the second row and took a seat directly in the middle of the class.

He got his books out and opened a notebook on his desk, getting ready for the lecture to begin and achieving a few surprised looks from his fellow students. They weren’t used to dean even opening a book in this particular class, hell he usually didn’t even bring them, opting to just sit there and amuse himself playing games on his new iPhone. The students all settled in as the class doors slammed closed behind a dark haired man in a trench coat, who walked up and assumed his place before the class, writing something along the blackboard. _Damn,_ Dean thought, _No hot older woman for me._

The man with the trench coat finished writing his name on the board, **Professor Novak.** Just as he was turning around and Dean was wondering who the hell even wore trench coats anymore, he caught a glimpse of the man’s deep blue, seemingly bottomless eyes. Dean froze, mouth half open, and stared in awe. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's chapter two! I've got up to chapter four already written so I'll post up to there over the next few days. After that there will be more time in between chapters though because I'll have school work to do and stuff! review with any constructive criticism or thoughts thank you :)

Sam pushed the door open and hesitantly stepped inside.

 

The man, who Sam assumed must be Michael, sitting at the desk was younger than he would have expected, with angular cheekbones, dark styled hair and hazel eyes. He was sorting through paperwork but upon hearing someone enter he looked up. His eyes settled on Sam and after a moment of silence he spoke.

 

"Why hello, you must be Sam" He placed the papers down on the table and gestured to an empty chair in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat and we can go over your employment"

 

Sam sat down in the remarkably uncomfortable chair and listened to Michael outline his employment details. From the gist of what Michael was saying, Sam was just a glorified personal assistant for Michael and his brother, Lucifer. He was expected to sort their mail, file paperwork, take phone calls for them, bring them coffee and muffins and basically whatever else they wanted.

 

_Oh well, It will be worth the experience_. Sam thought to himself.

 

"Now, our company is a very tight knit group, we have a lot of dinner parties and functions you will be expected to attend. You may bring a date or a friend as long as they can behave. Just be mindful of Lucifer, he can be very… temperamental at times" Michael explained to him. He gave Sam a once over look and then chuckled to himself "Though I have a sneaking suspicion that Lucifer might take a liking to you"

 

Amusement briefly flickered in his eyes before he cleared his throat and regained his somber expression. "Head down to level four and you will find Anna, she can set you up at your desk"

Sam nodded and said goodbye, brushing off the weird Lucifer remark as nothing to worry about.

 

He rode the elevator down to level four, found Anna, a pretty girl with striking red hair, and she set him up at his desk. He spent hours sorting through paperwork for his bosses, not once complaining.

 

Lunch time eventually rolled around and Sam found himself in a small independent coffee shop just down the road from his work building. He was standing in line to order coffee and a caesar salad when he suddenly felt eyes upon him. Sometimes Sam would just inexplicably get the feeling someone was watching him, and nine times out of ten he was right. He resisted the urge to turn around and focused his attention on the vast array of muffins on display. Thirty seconds later Sam jumped in the air and grunted in surprised when a firm hand grasped his shoulder. He spun around to see a blond man wearing a suit smiling up amusedly at him.

 

"Hello Sam" The man started, raising an eyebrow and smiling in a disconcerting way "I am Lucifer, your boss. I came to find you this morning to introduce myself, but you were working so diligently and you were just so caught up in your work that I couldn't bring myself so interrupt. So I waited until lunch hour and followed you here." The man told him shamelessly.

 

"Oh great to meet you, Lucifer" Sam said, shaking his hand while thinking _WHAT THE HELL? He followed me? And does he actually expect everyone to call him Lucifer? What's wrong with Luke?_ " I really appreciate you and Michael hiring me for this internship, I promise you won't regret it."

 

"Ah yes, well I must admit I had very little to do in the hiring process. You see, Michael handles that completely. Although he did mention an impressive recommendation from your Professor, Balthazar. We have been friends with him since we can remember." Lucifer told Sam as the woman in front of him finished ordering her food. The cashier looked expectantly at Sam, as if to say hurry up and order or get out of the way, but Sam did not notice. "Perhaps in order to get to know my newest employee a little better I may treat you to lunch? Not here, I know a lovely restaurant a block away" Lucifer said with the most earnest smile.

 

"Yeah, sure. That would be great" Sam agreed, mentally patting himself on the back for somehow making a good enough first impression to be invited to a lunch with his boss, who was also coincidentally one of the most successful men in America.

 

Chuck Milton, Lucifer and Michael's dad had created their families business from nothing. He had been a poor farmer's son when he moved to New York, starting a small law practice on his own which eventually turned into Milton Law Firm, one the most expensive and exclusive in America. He also expanded his business into real estate, banking and bought many corporations. His wife passed away after giving birth to their daughter, leaving Chuck behind with his five children; Michael, Lucifer, Castiel, Gabriel and Anna. He raised them in a very strict household, preparing them to become a part of the family business when they were the right age. He always fought with Lucifer though, he was the rebel son and disagreed with almost everything his father said. There had been rumors in the tabloids of Lucifer getting into trouble with the law, something about physical violence charges, however his fathers abundance of money cleared it all up. Eventually the fighting became too much though, and Lucifer was cast out from his family.

 

When Chuck decided he was ready for retirement he signed his law firm over to Michael because he was the eldest, and set up trust funds for all his children with more money in them than they would ever be able to spend. Halfway through Michael's second year of running Milton Law Firm, his father disappeared into thin air. Coincidentally, about six months later Lucifer was standing on Michael's doorstep with the proposition of joining the law firm, making amends and renaming it "Milton and Milton".

 

***

 

Dean had watched his new professors back as he wrote his name on the board in anticipation to see what he would be like, but nothing had prepared him for how he would feel the minute the man turned around.

Dean honestly just sat there, with his mouth slightly open and an awestruck look on his face. His first thought was _Wow, that man is so beautiful_ , which made him do a bit of a double take. _Did I just think that a MAN was beautiful? What the hell…_

 

Professor Novak cleared his throat and introduced himself to the class.

 

"Good Morning, I am Professor Novak and I shall be taking over for your previous instructor" His voice was deep and gravelly and took Dean by surprise even more. "I understand his departure was quite sudden and he did not say how long he would be absent." Dean was marveling at the gruff, sexy voice coming from this professor.

 

His dick twitched in his pants a little as he watched Professor Novak lick his lips, causing Dean to furiously blush. What the hell is happening to me Dean thought to himself. He had never looked at another man in this way before. He was strictly into women, and lots of them. Around the college he was known as a ladies man, all the girls swooned over him and were constantly trying to impress him.

 

Dean took a deep breath in and tried to concentrate on what Professor Novak was speaking about, but he couldn't focus for the life of him. He realized he was either faced with the choice of listening to his professor and fantasizing over him, or he could distract himself by thinking about something else. Dean chose the latter, of course, and ended up spending the rest of the lecture thinking about his baby, the impala.

 

A face appeared before Dean, snapping him out of his reverie about his car. He sat up and looked around to see the classroom was empty, save for his professor standing in front of him.

 

Fuck.

 

"Were you planning on staying here much longer?" His professor asked. "I am done teaching for the day and have been given instructions to lock the door behind me."

 

"Uh, crap. I'm sorry, I just got distracted. I'll go now. " Dean said, shoving his books into his bag and about to stand up. "Sorry Professor Novak"

 

"Don't apologize. I'd love to know what you were thinking though, it must have been quite interesting to miss the fact that all your classmates had left the classroom" His professor teased him, "You can call me Castiel, by the way. Professor Novak is much too formal."

 

"Castiel?" Dean questioned, "That's a name you don't hear every day."

 

"My parents named me and my siblings after angels. Castiel is the angel of Thursday" Castiel offered, "I know it's a bit strange."

 

"At least they had the decency not to name you Lucifer" Dean joked

 

"Actually, I have an older brother named Lucifer." Castiel said meekly. "He doesn't seem to mind though. A lot of us started calling him Luke but he insisted on Lucifer.

 

"Huh, wouldn't think someone would be too proud of being named after the devil"

 

As they both laughed Dean couldn't help but stare at the man before him. He was purely stunning with his dark rumpled hair, pale skin, electrifying blue eyes and a smile that Dean wanted to worship. As they walked out of the classroom together and said their goodbyes, Dean couldn't help but think he would like to get to know Castiel better. He would like to get to know him outside of the classroom though, he doesn't want to know him as his teacher, he wants to know him as a person.

 

***

The rest of the week flew by for Sam due him to him being so busy. When he wasn't working at Milton and Milton he was in a lecture, in the library studying or getting some much needed sleep. Lucifer kept paying Sam little visits while he was working and he seemed to be giving Sam even easier tasks to complete. Sam supposed that he should be grateful for it, but wanted to do some real work. When he applied for the internship he assumed that he would be learning something relevant to Law. So far all he had been learning was how to be a good personal assistant.

 

He walked into the grand building on friday morning, extremely thankful he just had to survive today and then it was the weekend. On his way the elevator he heard someone running up behind him.

 

"Sam… Sam!" He turned around to see Ruby trying to get his attention. " I was meant to give you this yesterday but I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, please don't tell Lucifer or Michael though. They will kill me!"

 

She handed him a fancy envelope with his name written in elegant cursive on the front.

 

"Thanks Ruby, but what is it?"

 

"Open it when you get into your office okay? I've gotta get back to the desk. See you later though." Ruby said before flashing him a flirty smile and running back to her desk.

 

Once Sam was seated at his desk and had exchanged quick hellos with Anna he decided to open the envelope. He pulled out a card that read:

  


To: Samuel Winchester

Michael and Lucifer Milton request your presence for the 10th Anniversary of Milton and Milton Law Firm.

Held at the King Charles Hotel

Dinner and beverages provided

This is a black tie event

You are encouraged to invite one guest

Friday September 10th

7pm.

  


Today was friday September 10th.

 

Great, there goes my chance at relaxing tonight.

 

Sam knew he had to attend, Michael had stressed to him how important it was that he show up to their events. He sat at his desk wondering for a while who he would even invite. After Jess he hadn't wanted to have another relationship, hell he didn't even want to look at another girl. And now here he was, two years later and suddenly realizing he had no one to bring to the event tonight.

 

He knew he didn't want to go to this alone, it would be so daunting, he definitely would want someone there for support.

 

He picked up his phone and dialed Jo, his friend's, number. She didn't pick up and didn't have an answering machine so he shot out a quick text asking if she was free tonight. A few minutes later she texted back saying she had a date with someone knew.

 

_Damn, I'm going to have to ask Dean_ , Sam thought as he called his brother, telling him where they were going tonight and to go rent a tux for each of them.

 

The rest of day flew by quickly and before he knew it, it was time for him to head home. He packed up his desk and put on his coat and headed downstairs. He stepped into the elevator only to find Lucifer standing in it with an amused smirk on his face.

 

"Well hello Sam, fancy seeing you here" Lucifer spoke in a patronizing tone. "Shall you be gracing us with your presence tonight?"

 

"Yeah, I'm going tonight."

 

"And are you bringing anyone? Maybe a girlfriend… or boyfriend?"

 

Sam laughed. "No girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter. I'm bringing my brother Dean"

 

The elevator doors opened and before exiting, Lucifer turned to him with something strange alight in his eyes and said one simple word, "Wonderful", before turning on his heel and walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys, I just wanna say thanks for everyone who has read and given kudos to this story already, I wasn’t expecting so much! This is actually the first thing I’ve ever written so please bear with me if it’s a bit crap at times. Also reviews are more than welcome please and thank you <3 this chapter is a pretty long one, with a lot of serious stuff starting to go down. Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, come find me on tumblr, deanspookyass

 

 

 It was was 9am on a friday, the one day a week that Dean had off, yet he had been woken up by his phone loudly blaring out Back in Black, the ringtone he had assigned for his brother. Typical, he thought to himself as he fumbled for the phone.

 

It was just as well Dean had chosen to answer the call instead of ignoring it. Turns out he and Sam had sudden plans for the evening and Dean needed to go hunt down some tux rentals for them. He had been hesitant at first to agreeing to go to the party with Sam tonight, but after lengthy amounts of begging from his brother he relented. Plus, he was promised an open bar and lots of gorgeous women. Maybe that was what he needed to get his mind of his psychology professor, Castiel.

 

Dean had not been able to stop thinking about him all week. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Castiel’s beautiful face. Then he started playing his sexy, gruff voice on repeat in his head. A few times Dean caught himself wandering aimlessly around the campus just hoping he would bump into Castiel but he had not had any luck.

 

He was still slightly confused about the feelings he was having for the man. Dean didn’t have anything against homosexuals, but that didn’t mean he was comfortable with being one. Dean had always been attracted to women. He loved women, with their soft bodies, red lipstick and floral scented perfumes. So what the fuck was going on with Castiel he wondered.

 

Luckily for Dean, Sam had started riding his bike to work, health freak, so he was able to drive his impala into the city. By the time he had picked up tuxes to wear, grabbed himself some lunch, got a haircut and driven home it was already 5pm. Sam would be home in about 45 minutes, so Dean took the opportunity to have a shower. Dean would never admit it, but he loved having long, relaxing showers.

 

He went into the bathroom, turned the shower on, locked the door and began undressing. He unbuttoned and removed his shirt to reveal a well defined stomach, chest and arms. He flexed once or twice and thought to himself how well his workouts were going. Dean took of the rest of his clothing off and climbed into the shower, standing under the warm spray of water and taking a deep breath.

 

As he soaped himself up and washed his shoulders and chest he thought aimlessly about his impala. He thought about getting her some new parts, maybe giving her a bit of a polish over the weekend. His thoughts then drifted off to his classes, thinking about the psychology paper he needed to start working on. He was a bit stuck on what to write so he decided that he would catch Castiel after class.

 

Dean started thinking about Castiel’s bottomless blue eyes, the sexy line of stubble along his chin, his deep gravelly voice… Dean started imagining what that voice would sound like moaning his name. Deans cock twitched at the thought and without hesitation he reached down and grabbed it, stroking it to fullness. He closed his eyes and ran his thumb over the slit and moaned, imagining Castiel’s hand in place of his own. He leaned forward and braced himself with one hand against the wall as he started pump his cock and while fantasising about his psychology professor slowly kissing and licking his way down Dean’s stomach, then taking his dick in his mouth and slurping and sucking away. Oh god Dean thought as he started to see stars, and he was coming, gasping Castiel’s name under his breath.

 

After he had recovered he quickly washed himself off and stepped out of the shower. Wow, he thought to himself, I really need to find a hot chick tonight and get laid.

 

***

 

Sam arrived home and hastily greeted his brother before rushing off to get ready. He put a lot of effort into his looks tonight because he will be meeting a lot of very powerful and influential people and doesn’t want to make the wrong impression. He emerged from his bedroom in a tailored tux with a navy blue tie, his hair brushed silky smooth and a faint trace of his favorite cologne. Dean was sitting downstairs on the couch in a similar tux but with a maroon bow tie. They decide to call a cab instead of driving, that way they can both drink.

 

They are both quiet on the taxi ride, neither of them seem to be bothered with small talk. Sam is too occupied wondering about how tonight will turn out and Dean is too occupied thinking about his professor.

 

They arrive at the King Charles hotel and step out of the taxi to see men in smart tuxedos and women in elegant evening gowns walking into the ballroom.

 

“Come on, it must be through this way” Sam tells his brother and they walk towards the doorway. He stops before they go through and looks around before he lowers his voice  “Oh and by the way Dean, I wasn’t going to say anything but… Well tonight is kind of a big deal for me. I’m still new to the company and there is going to be a lot of important people here tonight. I want to make a good impression, so please, I’m begging you, don’t do anything stupid”

 

At first Sam is worried that his brother is going to be insulted and make a fuss but all Dean does is laugh and brush him off. “C’mon Sammy, when have I ever done anything stupid?” And he saunters into the ballroom.

 

Sam follows after his brother and steps into possibly one of the grandest rooms he has ever been in in his entire life. The floor is made of marble, with matching pillars reaching up to the ridiculously high ceiling which has the most extravagant crystal chandeliers hanging down, casting a golden light upon all the guests. There are tables set up with beautiful golden tablecloths and chairs, and an endless amount of waiters dressed impeccably, wandering around offering fancy hors d'oeuvres and champagne in elegant flutes.

 

“Well shit Sammy, you get invited to parties like this often?” Dean’s expression was awestruck. “I have never seen so many rich people in one room.”

 

“Yeah Dean, I told you this was kind of a big deal”

 

“Imagine all the rich older women prowling this place looking for someone like me! Boy, am I going to have fun tonight - Wait, is that Jo?” Dean looked over Sam’s shoulder at someone.

 

Sam turned around and saw his boss, Michael, with a beautiful blonde on his arm. He had to do a double take to realise that it was his best friend, Jo. Michael was Jo’s mystery date? They were the last two people Sam had ever expected to see together. Jo was so down to earth and funny and Michael was so snobby and Sam wasn’t sure he had ever seen the guy smile, let alone laugh about something… he was just so serious. The couple walked over to a shocked Sam and Dean, holding hands and looking very happy.

 

“Hey boys,” Jo said to them with a faint smile on her lips “So you know I’ve been seeing someone over the past month, well we have decided to make it official and go public tonight. Sam, Dean, this is my boyfriend Michael” She looked up at Michael with a big grin “And Michael, these are two of my best friend friends, Sam and Dean. We’ve known eachother since we were kids.”

 

“Pleased to meet you finally, Michael” Dean said, grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. “Now I’ve gotta say, Jo is like a sister to me so if you hurt her, well you’ll have to answer to me.”

 

Michael laughed, completely out of character. “It’s great to meet you Dean, I’ve heard so much about you. And don’t worry, I would never hurt Jo.” He turned around to look at Jo “You know sweetie, I recently hired Sam, he’s my new intern. That’s why he’s here tonight.”

 

“Oh my god, Sam! I’m dating your boss!” Jo squealed, causing the three men to laugh. Michael put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sam had never seen his boss looking so happy, it was amazing what a difference Jo made when they were together.

 

Sam and Dean were making small talk with Michael and Jo when Ruby came out of nowhere, barreling in between Sam and Dean.

 

“Sam, you look so handsome tonight” She cooed, holding onto a half empty champagne flute and slightly swaying on her feet. Sam reached an arm out to steady her and wondered how much she had had to drink tonight. “Oh my god, is this your brother? He is almost as good looking as you Sam” Ruby said giving Dean an appreciative look. Sam expected Dean to step in and snatch Ruby up to make the moves on her, but instead he politely smiled and then excused himself. Huh, weird.

 

***

 

Dean escaped the stuffy conversation with his brother, Michael and Jo as soon as the loud short brunette showed up. She seemed to be quite tipsy and all over Sam so he decided to give them some space. Looked like Sam was going to get lucky tonight. He wandered around the rooming, plucking fancy treats off waiters trays as they passed by. He found himself at a bar made of a deep, polished mahogany, tucked away in the far corner of the room.

 

He had just taken a seat when a small man slid into the one next to him.

 

“Hello stranger, fancy a having shot with me?” The man asked with a lopsided grin “I’m Gabriel, by the way.”

 

“A shot? Sure… why not!” Dean decided “Name’s Dean”

 

“What a pleasure it is to meet you, Dean-o. Ever had a purple nurple before?”

 

“Do I look like I’ve had a purple nurple?” Dean asked him indignantly.

 

“Not sure whether I should answer that” Gabriel said with a wink before turning to the bartender and ordering two shots.

 

Dean eyed the purple shots suspiciously, “What the hell kind of drink is a purple nurple anyway?”

 

“Only the best kind, now drink up before the people at this party manage to become even more insufferable than they already are”

 

Dean and his new found friend Gabriel downed a countless number of the purple nurples, which Dean didn’t like to admit tasted really good. They both loved making fun of people, and seemed to have endless material with the snobby rich people at the party. About an hour later Gabriel looked at the time on his phone and swore.

 

“Damnit, I’m late,” He said, trying to jump up off his chair and failing miserably, landing on the floor. Dean tried to help the man up but ended up getting pulled down onto the floor next to him, barely able to breathe from laughing so hard. They eventually managed to stand up with the help of the unimpressed bartender.

“Dean-o, it was awesome. But I’ve gotta split, I need to get back to my cafe.”

 

“It’s 10 o’clock at night, what kinda cafe is open now?”

 

“Well actually, I’m the owner of the Angel Bakery at the college. We’re open until 12 on friday and saturday nights… you know how college kids are”

 

“No way? I’m a student there”

 

“Well make sure ya stop by sometime okay?” Gabriel did a fancy little spin and ran off.

 

***

 

Ruby had latched on to Sam and wouldn’t give him a seconds peace. She kept flirting with him absolutely shamelessly, and Sam just wasn’t interested. Unfortunately, she was drunk, and he was far too polite to tell her to get lost. He was managing to coax some food and water into her when Lucifer appeared, asking Sam to come with him. Sam never thought that he would ever be this greatful for Lucifer’s presence, but hey, Ruby was annoying.

 

She tried to protest when he took Sam’s arm to lead him away, but one stony look from him silenced her completely and she left to go find more champagne.

 

“You seem to have quite the admirer there” Lucifer observed. “Sorry if I was interrupting anything, you can always find her again later”

 

“No, no. You weren’t interrupting. You kinda saved me, actually” Sam reassured him.

 

“Well, you’re welcome then” Lucifer said with a smirk “Let’s go up to the rooftop bar, I’d like for you to properly meet my family”

 

Lucifer brought Sam up to the rooftop of the building, which had been decorated beautifully, with white fairy lights and paper lanterns draped along the walls and above tables. He steered Sam over to a table where Michael and Jo were seated, along with Anna, a dark haired unhappy looking man, and Balthazar, the college professor that had got him the internship.

 

“I believe you all know Sam, our latest intern, except for you Castiel”

 

He introduced Sam to the troubled looking man. It turns out Castiel was Lucifer’s younger brother, but he had chosen to pursue an academic career instead of joining the family business. Castiel was very quiet, he just sat there downing one drink after the other and the frown did not once leave his face. The rest of the group had a great time, Sam felt so at ease with them all. They ordered a tray of tequila shots, and grew louder and louder as the hours passed.

 

Castiel abruptly stood up, slightly stumbling and took off. Michael, Lucifer and Anna exchanged worried glances, before Michael and Jo stood up to follow him, saying they would make sure he was okay. A little while after, Balthazar and Anna took off together, leaving just Sam and Lucifer together.

 

Lucifer ordered them another tequila shot each and they downed it, grimacing at the combination of salt, alcohol and lemon.

 

“Sam, I’m really sorry if I’m intruding here, but I’ve got a question I want to ask” Lucifer said, inching slightly closer to Sam.

 

“No, go ahead, ask me anything” Sam said, realising he definitely wasn’t very sober, but also that he didn’t quite mind. He felt comfortable around Lucifer, he trusted him.

 

“Well you said you aren’t seeing anyone, and women and men have been giving you looks all night, hell, you saw Ruby… Why don’t you show interest in any of them?”

 

“Honestly,” Sam began, barely hesitating “I’m kind of still recovering from a previous relationship”

 

“Did you get dumped?” Lucifer asked

 

“No, that would have been better than what happened” Sam paused and took a deep breath, he had never spoken to anyone about this before. A few people close to him knew what happened, but it had always been unspoken. “Look, I’m not sure you want to hear it”

 

“Sam of course I do, you can tell me if you’re comfortable. I’m a very good listener” Lucifer pleaded with him

 

“Okay well… I was dating this girl, Jess. I think I loved her - no, I know i loved her. Well anyway, we had been highschool sweethearts, we graduated together, moved to college together. Everything was perfect. About 3 months in to the first semester we had a huge fight. God, I don’t even remember what it was about. I left to get some air, I went down to this cafe on campus, Angel Bakery, or something. I spent a few hours there before realising all I wanted to do was go home and apologise to her and make up. But… But when i got back to our street I heard the sirens, and I saw the fire trucks and ambulance and police,” Sam stopped to regain his composure, “And it’s like I just knew. I ran up to the officers and asked them what had happened, dreading their answer. And it was exactly what I thought. Jess always baked when she was upset. I guess our smoke alarm wasn’t working, because she fell asleep and the kitchen caught fire and by the time she woke up it must have been too late. If she even woke up. I feel like it was my fault, you know?”

 

“Sam, I’m so sorry. But that was in no way your fault” Lucifer assured him. “Sometimes horrible things happen to those who deserve it least. You do not deserve to still be beating yourself up about this”

 

“Thanks, that’s the first time I’ve ever said this out loud you know, I just feel so bad” Sam said, his voice cracking

 

Lucifer put his hand on Sam’s knee, “It’s okay Sam, please just don’t blame yourself” He looked into Sam’s eyes “You are too amazing to blame yourself, too special” And at that he pulled Sam in close to him and kissed him deeply. At first Sam was shocked, but he relaxed into the kiss, letting Lucifer’s tongue through his lips into his mouth. Sam kissed him back, sucking and nibbling along lucifer’s lower lip, feeling a spike of desire coarse through his body.

 

Sam pulled back from the kiss abruptly. “S-sorry, I can’t do this” He said in a panicked voice, before running off leaving a confused Lucifer behind.

 

***

 

Dean had stayed on at the bar after his new friend, Gabriel, had left. He knew Sam was off with his colleagues and let him be so he could get to know them and impress them without Dean there to fuck it up. At least that’s what he thought he was doing, until he saw Sam running down the stairs, pushing through the crowd and hailing a cab. Huh, don’t worry about me Sammy Dean thought to himself, slightly too drunk to really care that his brother had seemed to completely forget about him.

 

“You look… So familiar” A gruff voice addressed him as the owner sat down in the seat next to him. Dean turned his head and focused on the man, it was Castiel.

 

“I’m one of your students, name’s Dean”

 

“Oh. Yes I remember, you have the pretty green eyes”

 

“Um, thanks” Dean said slightly taken aback, also trying not to blush. “So what are you doing here tonight?”

 

“My brothers own this company, I got dragged here” Castiel told Dean unhappily, “Why are you here?”

 

“My brother is interning at the company… Wait, if your brothers own this company why is your last name Novak? Shouldn’t it be Milton?”

 

“I… I don’t really want to talk about that” Castiel’s eyes filled with sadness.

 

Shit, Dean thought drunkenly, Why did I have to ask that? “Look Castiel, neither of us are having a good time at this party… wanna get out of here? I know a nice place a few blocks down” Dean regretted the invitation as soon as the words left his mouth. Did he seriously just ask his college professor that? He won’t want to… But he did say I had pretty eyes… But he’s probably just drunk.

 

“I would love that, Dean. Thank you”

 

Dean finished his drink before standing up. He watched Castiel stand up, taking in his perfectly tailored suit. God, he looks amazing Dean thought to himself. Jo had always been saying something about how a man in a suit is the equivalent of a woman in lingerie, and Dean finally understood. Castiel looked stunning, the perfect mix of beautiful and sexy.

 

They walked out through the front doors, stepping out into a cold November night. Dean was aware that he could see his own breath, but didn’t really feel that cold due to all the alcohol. They made small talk as they walked down the street, before coming up to Dean’s favourite bar, The Roadhouse.

 

They stepped inside to find a fire lit in the corner, making the bar so pleasantly warm. Ash, the bartender nodded a hello to Dean before resuming polishing some glasses behind the counter. Dean led Castiel over to a table in the corner, with a single red, plush seat stretching around 3 quarters of it. He and Castiel sat down opposite each other and Ellen, the owner appeared with two glasses of Dean’s favorite Whiskey.

 

“Hey Ellen, thanks” Dean said taking a sip of the whiskey. “How are things holding up?”

 

“Can’t complain, as always boy “ Ellen grinned at him, “Gonna introduce me to your friend here?”

 

“Yeah, uh, this is… Cas” Dean quips, “We met at college…”

 

“Nice to meet you, Cas” Ellen says shaking his hand, “I’m Ellen, basically Dean’s aunt even if there’s no blood relation. Known him and been lookin’ out for him since he was born”

 

“Lovely to meet you Ellen”

 

“Well I’ll leave you two now, if you need anything just let me know” Ellen said as she walked off.

 

“So we met at college, huh?” Castiel asked with a smile on his lips. Dean liked that smile so much.

 

“Hey, you gotta admit it wouldn’t sound too good if I introduced you as my professor..”

 

“That is true. No one has ever called me Cas before”

 

“Sorry, Castiel’s just a bit of a mouthful, I won’t call you it again though if it bothers you”

 

“No, that’s okay, I don’t mind if you call me it” Cas told Dean, smiling warmly at him.

 

As they talked and laughed over the next half hour they both found themselves inching closer to each other, eventually resulting in Castiel’s hand brushing Dean’s thigh accidentally as he spoke. Both of them froze in place for a few seconds, before Dean placed his hand over Castiel’s on his thigh.

 

“Dean… I don’t think -” Dean put a finger up to Castiel’s lips to silence him.

 

“Just don’t think then, Cas” Dean pleaded, and Castiel leaned in towards Dean, letting his lips brush up against his ever so gently. It felt like electricity was passing between them, but too soon, Castiel pulled away slightly and looked into Dean’s eyes.

 

“This is wrong, I shouldn’t be kissing my student”

 

Dean takes a deep breath and in his drunken state he decides he wants to tell Castiel the truth. “Look, I know we aren’t supposed to be doing this Cas. But I… I just can’t stop thinking about you okay?”

 

Castiel reached his hand up to stroke the side of Dean’s face, looking mournful. “But you don’t even know me Dean, how can you want this?”

 

“I want to know you Cas. Ever since I first saw you in class that day I just knew I had to get to know you. That’s never happened to me before… There’s just something about you that I just can’t get off my mind.

 

“Dean…” Castiel grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. Dean felt his arousal growing and pulled away, whispering in Castiel’s ear.

 

“Come back to mine, Cas. Please”

  
  


They hastily hailed a taxi outside and rode back to Dean’s apartment in silence. The sexual tension between them was so thick it could be cut with a knife. They got out of the taxi and Castiel looked around hesitantly because they were on campus. He couldn’t be seen by anyone here. Dean noticed this and laughed, before unlocking the door and pulling Castiel inside.

 

As soon as Dean shut the door behind him he pulled Castiel in for a kiss, and Castiel responded by pinning Dean against the door. Dean felt himself hardening as Castiel kissed him, their tongues entwining, before he started kissing Dean down the side of his neck, stopping to suck just above his collarbone, leaving a red mark. He kissed back up to Dean’s lips, then started sucking on his lower lip, causing Dean to groan and grind his hips against Castiel's, their erections rubbing together through their pants. Castiel shrugged off his jacket and then took Dean’s off as well.

 

“Cas let’s go up to my bedroom”

 

They moved up to Dean’s room, closing the door behind them and Castiel took off Dean’s shirt, then removing his own. He pushed Dean down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him and grinding his hips against Dean. He kissed down Dean’s chest and down his stomach, causing Dean to moan. He sucked gently on the skin above his hipbone, giving him another hickey, then undoes Dean’s belt and takes his pants off. Dean lifted his hips to help Cas slide them off and then Castiel takes his off as well. They are both lying there in nothing but underwear, their erections rubbing together through the thin layers of fabric.

 

“Dean, have you done this before with another man?” Castiel asks him

 

“N-no, you’re the first”

 

“Good.” Castiel says and kisses him passionately. His hands slips into Dean’s underwear, grabbing his cock and running his thumb over the slit, spreading Dean’s pre cum. Dean moans “Oh God, Cas” He reaches into Cas’s boxers, grabbing his cock. They make out while working each others cocks, and Dean feels a tightening feeling in his stomach.

 

“Cas.. I’m gonna…” Dean says, barely able to get the words out as Cas picks up his pace

 

“Come for me Dean” Castiel tells him in his low husky voice. Dean lets go and comes harder than he ever has before, shooting his release between him and Cas. The look of bliss and pleasure upon Dean’s face is what pushes Cas over the edge, and he cries out Dean’s name.

 

Castiel collapses into Dean’s arms afterwards, both of them panting and trying to gain their breath back. Eventually Dean gets up and fetches a cloth to clean them up. Afterwards he climbs back into bed with Castiel and fall into a blissful sleep in each others arms.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the last chapter I had already written! Expect the next one anywhere from tomorrow or a week. Hope you all enjoy it :)

After the encounter Sam had with his boss that night he ran. He didn’t realise where he was headed until he found himself already there. The coffee shop on campus. The only other time he had been there was the day of his first, and last, fight with Jess, also the day she died. He had fled their apartment and sought refuge at the coffee shop for unknown reasons, and now finding himself faced with more inner conflict he ended up there again.

He walked in to find the shop empty, which was actually quite the surprise. Being the only coffee shop on campus aside from the dining hall, it was always overrun with students sick of the barely drinkable coffee that their meal cards paid for. It was the hip place to be – whether you were on a date with a cute girl from your history class, studying for finals, meeting up with your friends or just taking advantage of the free Wi-Fi – it was the most popular place on campus.

As Sam walked in through the front door, a man emerged from the kitchen and seemed to glance at him, then fully do a double take. _Weird._ He was on the short side, then again most people were on the short side where Sam was involved, and had golden hair similar in length to Sam’s.

“Hey there, what can I get ya?”

“Uh, a coffee would be great”

“Sure thing kiddo,” the man walked over to a complex looking coffee machine and started to press buttons, the sweet smell of brewing coffee filling the room, “you go grab yourself a seat, and I’ll bring it over for ya.”

“Thanks,” Sam started walking to a table in the corner before doubling back, “wait, I’d better pay first”

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it. It’s on the house tonight, looks like ya really need it.”

Sam nodded a silent thank you before making his way to the table and slumping down in the chair. He suddenly felt so overwhelmed by the events of the night, feelings of guilt rushing up, the memory of Jess still fresh in his mind. He had kept these feelings suppressed for so long, pushed down into the furthest recess of his mind to avoid having to deal with the pain.

Thoughts about the previous events of the night then started to surface in his mind. He felt a sense of betrayal from Lucifer. Did he really care about what had happened with Jess? Or was it just a way of tricking his way into Sam’s pants.

And then there was the kiss. Sam had never even thought about kissing a man before, let alone actually locking lips with one who was 35 – 15 years older than him – and his boss. _Crap._ He started to wonder whether he had actually enjoyed the kiss or if it was just the desperate mix of loneliness, guilt and alcohol that had led to him liking it.

Lucifer was a good looking guy, Sam reasoned, tall enough with short spikey blonde hair and a good, strong build. But was Sam actually attracted to him? It wasn’t like Sam had a problem with guys being into other guys. Hell, he had always had a sneaking suspicion Dean was at least bi. Sam just didn’t think he had ever so much as checked another guy out, let alone enjoyed having a man’s tongue in his mouth.

The more all of these thoughts were tossed around in his head, he began to feel sick. Of course, the drinks he had earlier on didn’t help either. Sam had never been much of a drinker, he left that to his older brother and dad who could easily drink an entire bottle of what they called “Hunter’s Helper”, usually scotch or whiskey, and barely feel the consequences the next morning. With the alcohol making him feel so lightheaded and dizzy, he slumped over the table with a sigh, resting his head in his hands.

Sam didn’t notice, but while making his coffee the short man had been watching him. The man noticed just how troubled and unwell Sam looked and decided to give his coffee a pump of sugary caramel. Before he knew it he was getting completely carried away and had added another two pumps, followed by a tower of whipped cream, crushed nuts and chocolate powder.

On his way over to the table Sam was seated at his flipped the sign on the door to read “Sorry, we’re closed”

“You doing alright there, kiddo?” He placed the sugary coffee down in front of Sam and sat down across from him.

Sam looked up at him in a haze, noticing how soft the man’s hair looked. He vaguely thought about running his fingers through it before snapping himself out of it. He made an effort to sit up and look a bit more normal.

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Sorry, but you don’t really look that fine”

“How would you know” Sam had snapped at the man before he even realised

“Well actually, you came in here a few years ago if I remember correctly. You looked just as upset as you do now. Is this seriously the best place you can think of to go sulk?”

“Look, you don’t want to go there, okay?”

“Oh boy, I thought you’d be a little nicer to the man who just gave you a free coffee.”

Sam gave him a glare, or what Dean liked to call his “bitchface”.

“Alright, alright,” The man put his hands up in the air with a slightly exasperated look crossing his face, “wrong approach, I’m actually asking out of genuine concern here.”

“I’ve just had a rough night with my boss, okay. Sorry for snapping at you”

“What the hell did your boss do? You look like a zombie, any second you might reach across this table and try to eat my brains!”

“Nothing. I’m just tired and I had too much to drink.”

The man nudged the drink closer to Sam.

“Well drink up, this will help a lot. You need to get caffeine and sugar pumping through your veins.”

Sam glanced down at the drink before bringing it up to his lips and taking a long drink. Usually he wasn’t one to go for the sugary, diabetes inducing drinks but damn, this tasted good.

“If it makes you feel any better, I used to have a douchey boss too. And to make it worse, he was my older brother.”

Sam laughed.

“Thank god my older brother isn’t my boss. I’m Sam, by the way.” He extended his hand across the table.

The smaller man broke into a wide grin.

“Nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Gabriel.” He grabbed a hold of Sam’s hand a shook it vigorously. “So who’s the jerk you work for?”

“Oh, I’m just interning for Michael and Lucifer Milton.” Sam told Gabriel, not noticing the look of shock on his face. “I don’t mind Michael at all, but Lucifer, well I’m not sure. I guess I just feel like there’s something off about him. He makes me slightly uncomfortable.”

“Rightly so!” Gabriel burst out, causing Sam to look at him curiously. “I mean – well I’ve just heard things about him, on the internet and stuff.”

“Really, like what?”

“Just… well… I don’t remember now. It’s not important.” Gabriel had turned a light shade of pink and was starting to look very flustered.

“Okay, no worries,” Sam laughed it off, realising Gabriel clearly didn’t want to go on with this topic.

They lapsed into easy conversation that lasted a good hour before Gabriel had rushed off into the kitchen to fetch them a tray of sweet treats.

“This is amazing” Sam groaned as he bit into a chocolate croissant.

“I know, I baked it myself.”

“Well, aren’t you just amazing?”

“You know what, I kinda am,” Gabriel grinned at him cheekily. Sam couldn’t help but stare at the man’s smile, the way his golden eyes glowed and cheeks dimpled. “You should try my waffles, they’ll blow your mind” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

“I’ll have to taste it to believe it”

Sam didn’t usually make friends this easily, but there was just something special about Gabriel. He was so easy going and cheerful, something Sam really needed after how serious and depressing his life had been for the past few years.

“Actually, if you’re that desperate to try them, come over tomorrow night? My brother and I are having a movie night. He’s in charge of picking the movies and I’m in charge of making us dinner. I was going to whip up my famous waffles.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude on you and your brother’s night together?”

“No, trust me he won’t mind at all! The more, the merrier, I say”

Sam was about to decline, an excuse about having a paper to write on the tip of his tongue when he froze. Maybe he should get out for once, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had spent a Saturday night doing anything but homework or spending time with his brother. It would be good for him to make some new friends and enjoy himself for once.

“Okay, I’ll be there” He told Gabriel, before giving his number to him, asking him to text the details tomorrow and saying goodnight.

***

Dean woke up to a cold bed and the smell of burnt toast. _Dammit Sam, not again._ He rolled over to the opposite side of the bed before realising it didn’t smell like him. But it didn’t smell like a woman either. He inhaled deeply, trying to place the foreign yet slightly familiar scent before shooting straight up in the bed. _Shit, Cas._ He looked around his room for any signs of the man still being there, but his clothes and shoes were gone.

The alarm clock next to Dean’s bed told him it was 10:33am. Maybe Cas was downstairs, Dean reasoned with himself, barely believing it. He dragged himself up out of the bed and headed downstairs and found Sam in the kitchen.

“Hey Dean, want some coffee?”

“Yeah. Hey, uh, is anyone here?” Dean hedged, he didn’t want Sam to know he had his freaking psychology professor spend the night if he hadn’t seen him.

“No, you expecting someone?”

“Nah”

Sam handed Dean a steaming black coffee and he headed back upstairs to his empty bed.

Dean sat there for ages thinking about what had happened the night before, thinking about what a mistake he had made. He never invited people back to his. He went to their houses and snuck out early in the morning before they woke. He never realised what it felt like for them, but now Cas had turned the tables on him.

By the time Dean had finished drinking his coffee, he had put the events of last night down to a drunken mistake. He liked women, anyway, he told himself over and over. Despite telling himself that, he still felt horrible and decided to spend the day in bed.

***

Sam had noticed Dean was acting strange but honestly couldn’t be bothered to find out why. Dean had never been one for talking anyway, saying he hated chick-flick moments, so Sam let him be.

He was immersed in studying when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

\- Unknown number –

Heya kiddo its Gabriel. Come over at 7 tonite, 24 turley way :)

 

\- Sam –

Thanks , cya then :)

 

***

Gabriel was expecting Sam over in the next hour and had just finished tidying up the townhouse he and his brother shared. He didn’t usually bothering doing this before people came over, but Sam seemed like the type of person who was really neat and Gabriel wanted to make a good impression.

His brother, Castiel, had been locked up in his room all day after arriving home around 7am, looking like absolute hell. It was extremely unlike him to stay out all night, and Gabriel had planned on questioning him but after seeing the bad mood he was in he decided to leave it be.

Gabriel walked into Castiel’s room to find him curled up in bed.

“Hey bro, hope you don’t mind but I invited someone over tonight. You’ll like him, seems like a bit of a nerd”

“Gabriel I do not care, you’ve made me a third wheel to your dates enough times.”

“Whoa, it’s not like that. He’s just a friend.”

“Really?” Cas sat up in bed to look at his brother questioningly. “Since when do you invite ‘Just friends’ over on a Saturday night?”

“Since I don’t even think he’s into men. Plus, I found out he’s Mike and Luci’s new intern, thought the guy could use a fun night.”

“The new intern? I do believe that I met him last night. Monstrously tall with floppy brown hair?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s him. Look he doesn’t know I’m related to them, Cassy. This is going to be mega awkward when he sees you”

“Gabriel that is your own fault for not telling him”

“Whatever, I’ll tell him tonight okay”

“I am feeling unwell anyway, I shall be staying in my bed tonight. Perhaps you should use this opportunity to tell him without the shock of him seeing me first”

“Are you sick or something?”

“Yeah… or something”

“What happened Cassy?” Gabriel sat down on the corner of his bed

“I made a mistake last night, Gabriel. I let my emotions get the best of me and now I am in a much compromised position”

“And did that mistake involve you sneaking home early this morning?”

“I had hoped you hadn’t noticed me this morning. But yes, I spent the night at a student’s house”

Gabriel stared at his brother with a look of pure shock on his face. Castiel was such a goody two shoes, he never thought he would have been one of those professors to cross the fine line between student and teacher relationships. Not to mention Cas never hooked up with anyone, not after getting his heart broken by Meg, his ex-fiancée 5 years ago.

“How is that a mistake? That’s awesome, you got some!”

“Gabriel, he was my student!”

“So? Wait… it was a guy?”

Castiel’s face went white.

“There’s nothing wrong with you liking a dude Cassy, I just didn’t see it coming” Gabriel backpedalled quickly.

“I must admit I did not either. We just seem to be drawn to each other. But I left this morning without saying goodbye or leaving a note or anything Gabe. I just panicked. So it’s not like he would want to see me again anyway.”

“Okay well that probably wasn’t the smartest move, but if you really want to see him again just explain what happened “

“What if he doesn’t want to see me again?”

“Didn’t you just say that you were drawn to each other? Trust me bro, if you don’t do this you’ll regret it later”

“Okay, I will try and speak to him on Monday”

***

Dean wouldn’t drive Sam to Gabriel’s house and refused to let him borrow the Impala, so he had to walk. He found himself stopped outside the grocery store debating in his mind whether he should bring something or not. Sam decided it was the polite thing to do, but what the hell should he bring? He didn’t know if Gabriel liked wine, flowers were too girly and might give the wrong impression, so he settled on a box of fancy chocolates. Everyone liked chocolates, right?

The walk was pleasant enough – the air was cool and crisp and it turned out Gabriel lived in a very nice part of town. He arrived at a row of expensive townhouses, and started looking for number 24. It turned out to be the grandest, most expensive looking house on the street. _Damn, how the hell does a guy working in a coffee shop afford this?_

Sam walked up to the front door and before he could even ring the bell, the door was whisked open to reveal Gabriel standing on the front step wearing jeans and a red button down shirt. He smelled vaguely of cinnamon and Sam found himself inhaling just a bit deeper to catch it.

“Hey Sam, come on in” Gabriel ushered him in past the door before his eyes widened “Are those chocolates? For me? Oh boy!”

Sam laughed and handed the box to Gabriel before taking in his surroundings. The townhouse Gabriel and his brother shared seemed to be even bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It was tastefully decorated and had a cosy feeling for such a vast space.

Gabriel led Sam in through the front foyer and into the kitchen.

“Your place is amazing” Sam said looking at his surroundings, suddenly thinking of how he could never invite Gabriel over to his own house without embarrassment.

“What, this old place? Eh, it’s nothing special. I’ll give you a tour later” Gabriel said pouring them each a glass of red wine. “My brother’s having some sort of life crisis so he won’t be with us tonight”

“No worries, I’ll meet him next time” Sam said before realising he made it sound like they’d do this often . _Crap._

Gabriel just smiled at that comment though, and they soon lapsed into easy conversation about life. Sam found out that Gabriel had once worked in his family’s business but left to open up his lifelong dream of running a coffee shop. He didn’t mention where he got the money for his house from and Sam didn’t ask.

Gabriel kept true to his word, the waffles were amazing, they completely blew Sam’s mind.

They worked their way through the bottle of wine and were halfway through their second when Sam started to really notice Gabriel for the first time. They were sitting together on Gabriel’s small futon and watching slasher flicks when Gabriel’s knee brushed against Sam’s. Gabriel didn’t seem to notice, but Sam felt a small jolt run through him.

At the same time all of this was happening, thunder sounded outside and soon it began to rain heavily.

“Oh great, I’m walking home tonight” Sam groaned, dreading the cold rain outside.

“Oh no way am I letting you walk home in that Sammy! You can spend the night” Gabriel told him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

Sam knew Gabriel was just joking around but he still felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Its okay man, I’m sure it’ll clear up soon”

“No seriously, I will stop you walking out of that door myself. I’ll let you have the spare room”

“Okay, if you insist, Gabe”

Gabriel smiled at him before turning back to the tv screen.

***

Dean was absolutely dreading going to his psychology class. He was considering dropping out and taking another unit, just to avoid seeing Castiel again, but he told himself he was stronger than that. He didn’t need to run away from his problems, he could face them like a man.

He reasoned that if he could slip in amongst a large group of students, sit in the back corner and then be the first to leave it wouldn’t be too awkward. And avoid making eye contact.

He thought his plan had worked, he was out the door and walking in the direction of his apartment when he heard Castiel calling his name.

Dean pretended he hadn’t heard him and picked up his pace.

He heard running footsteps behind him and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

“Dean if you could just stop for a minute, please” Castiel was breathless from running to catch up with him and his heavy breathing gave Dean a flashback to the night they shared together. “I just want to talk to you about the other night”

“We really don’t need to talk about that”

“Dean, yes we do. Just not here, can we speak at your apartment?”

“Well okay, let’s go” Dean sighed and they began walking in silence.

It wasn’t the comfortable silence you would find between two friends, it was the kind of silence that seems louder than a police siren or crying baby. Dean didn’t understand why Castiel was so adamant on talking about what happened. He obviously had regretted what happened between them and snuck out early because he didn’t want to have to face Dean, but why talk about it now?

They reached the apartment and Dean fumbled for his keys before unlocking the door and stepping inside, ever thankful that Sam was out. He led Castiel into the living room and sat down on his favourite couch, Castiel sitting next to him.

“So” Dean said, dreading whatever Castiel was going to say.

“I just wanted to let you know why I left without saying anything” Castiel began before Dean cut him off.

“Cas I get it, you don’t need to explain. We were both drunk and made a mistake, we should just forget about it okay?”

“Oh” Castiel looked shocked. “Right, we can forget about it. Thank you for your time, Dean, I will show myself out”

Castiel hurriedly stood up and rushed out through the front door before silently cursing his brother for convincing him to go talk to Dean. Dean didn’t want to see him outside of class again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was absolutely dreading his first day back at work. He didn’t know what to expect from Lucifer, whether he would be mad or just confused by Sam fleeing from their kiss. He was in such a nervous state that he managed to spill coffee all over himself, almost forget all his work at home, and then almost crash into a tree on his bike.

When he arrived at the office building he realised there was no point in worrying – he couldn’t control what was about to happen. He walked in and went to say hello to Ruby, but as soon as she saw him coming she dropped something off the desk and ducked under to pick it up. She didn’t come up until Sam had passed by. _Weird._

He got into the empty elevator and started the ascent up to his floor. He realised his palms were starting to sweat, and wiped them off on his pants. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the office. No sign of Lucifer yet, thank god.

 

Sam thought he was in luck, until he made it to his desk only to find Lucifer sitting in his chair.

“Hello, Sam” Lucifer spun the chair around to face Sam and smiled up at him “I was wondering if we could have a little chat- maybe up in my office?”

Sam hesitantly agreed and then followed Lucifer back down the hall way. Lucifer didn’t say a word whilst walking, or while in the elevator with Sam, which frankly just added to how awkward he was feeling. He didn’t say a word until they had walked into his office and he shut the door behind him.

“Sam” Lucifer started, and Sam felt his heart sink. He just knew he was about to get in trouble, god, maybe even fired. “I just wanted to apologise about the other night”

“Wait… what?” Sam said out loud before he could stop himself.

“I’m apologising? For kissing you when I probably shouldn’t have”

As Lucifers words sank in Sam welt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over him. He wasn’t in trouble at all, his job wasn’t in jeopardy and maybe, just maybe, his boss wasn’t so bad after all.

“Oh, okay. That’s okay”

“It’s not okay Sam. I feel as if I overstepped my boundaries. I was acting selfishly and upset you.” Lucifer had his head hung low in apparent shame and Sam couldn’t help but feel bad.

“Lucifer, seriously, it’s okay. It was just a kiss, and I overreacted anyway. I forgive you.”

“Really?” Lucifer said, looking up at Sam with a glint of hope in his eyes. “Thank god. I still feel kind of bad though… What if I give you the day off?”

“Honestly I have nothing else to do today, I might as well get some work done”

“Seriously? You’d rather be at work then just relaxing at home in front of the tv?”

“That’s more my brother’s kinda thing” Sam laughed.

“Hmm. Well I’m not letting you work. Let’s go do something!” Lucifer seemed quite surprised by his idea but excited none the less. “I’m so sick of being stuck in this office all day”

***

Dean was having the worst day. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt really down.

He ended up skipping his Psychology lecture because he couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Cas. It was just awkward seeing him now.

He thought he had seen the possibility of a friendship between the two of them, but no, he had to go and screw it up.

He didn’t have very many friends. Sam, Charlie and Jo were the only genuine ones he could even think of.

Everyone else just hung around him because they thought he was someone cool to be seen with or because they had the hots for him.

Which wasn’t that bad most of the time, but sometimes Dean just wished he had more people in his life who actually cared about him. People he could talk to about what was on his mind, what his ambitions were, someone he could get all geeky with about star wars.

After Sam had randomly appeared at home, ran off to get changed and then dodged his questions about where he was going he looked at clock and saw it was just nine in the morning. He could spend today studying for his others classes or maybe he could even hit the gym. He thought of the effort that involved and shuddered.

No, today was one of those days he would spend in bed with his laptop, watching movies all day.

He had been having a lot of those days lately.

***

Sam and Lucifer ended up doing something completely unexpected. They piled into one of the company cars and Lucifer gave the driver directions which he kept a secret from Sam. He wouldn’t tell them where they were going, just that Sam seemed like he needed some fun in his life.

Sam couldn’t argue with him on that point. All he did was work or study. He actually couldn’t remember the last time he just took the day off and did something for the sake of enjoyment. Well, if you didn’t count Saturday night at Gabriel’s house, that is.

They made a detour to Lucifer’s apartment where he ducked inside quickly and then re-emerged in shorts and a led zepellin t-shirt.

“What’s your address Sam? You’re gonna need to change into something more comfortable for where we’re headed”

They went over to Sam’s and he went inside to get changed only to find Dean sprawled on the couch, watching some day time hospital soap. Dr. Sexy or something. Dean would never admit it, but it was his guilty pleasure.

“Sammy? What are you doing home?”

“Uh – nothing, Dean. I got the day off but I’m going out” Sam said running into his room and throwing on the nearest clothes he could find.

“Hold up a second, where you going?”

“Dean I’m in a hurry, I’ll see you tonight” Sam rushed out the front door, really not wanting to tell Dean his boss was taking him out to an unknown location.

 

 

 

 

 

They began driving and Sam watched the city pass them by out of the car window. Before he knew it they were headed up towards the mountains. It was still too warm and early in the year for snow, in fact today was a beautiful day.

They drove for a while before they stopped in a small town in a valley. Sam was relieved to finally be out of the car and he began to take in the scenery. All the trees were in bloom, giving the air a beautiful scent of blossoms. The main street they were on was filled with quirky little gift shops and cafes.

Lucifer led them into a small bike shop.

“I noticed you ride your bike in to work Sam. Whenever I take time off work I come down here and bike around the countryside, it’s a beautiful place.”

Lucifer rented two bikes for them and they were off riding down the street, eventually on to a dirt path engulfed by trees and with the sound of a running river nearby.

They rode at a leisurely pace in a companionable silence until coming to a small lake with a log cabin just beyond it. They rode up to the front door and Sam found himself wondering whether Lucifer owned the place. Hopefully, but he did admit to himself that he seemed like the kind of guy who could just casually break and enter into someone’s house.

His questions were answered when Lucifer pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the door.

 

 

Sam and Lucifer ended up lying side by side on the banks of the river, basking in the golden sunlight and drinking beers.

“I really didn’t think you’d be like this you know – Just a normal guy” Sam admitted to Lucifer.

“What did you imagine I’d be like?”

“Well, I don’t know. I mean I’d always looked up to you because, well you know, you’re one of the most successful lawyers in America. Everyone at my college worships you and Michael. I guess I just never imagined you did stuff like this in your down time.”

Lucifer laughed lightly, at what Sam had just said.

“Trust me Sam, I am more normal than you could ever imagine. I do hope that isn’t a disappointment to you though”

“No. No! Not at all,” Sam reassured him. “It’s nice realising that someone as amazing as you is just a regular human being.”

“I’m amazing now, am I?” Lucifer turned towards Sam looking at him through his lashes, the sun glinting off them and illuminating the blond in his hair.

“Well, yeah, you were always my idol growing up…” Sam admitted to him. “I mean when I was in high school everyone else was obsessed with celebrities and sport players but I was such a nerd and obsessed with you”

“But just look at you now, Sam. You’ve come so far, you’ve done so well. Do you know how many college students applied for this internship?”

“I honestly didn’t expect to get it”

“Why not? You’re at college with a full scholarship, you graduated top of your class as the valedictorian, and you tested at a genius level state testing. Why on earth would we not want you?”

Sam propped himself up on his elbow to look at Lucifer.

“For someone who wasn’t involved in the hiring process you’ve really done your homework”

“You interest me Sam”

Sam didn’t realise how fast his heart was beating until now, and were those butterflies in his stomach? He glanced over at Lucifer again and saw nothing but brutal honesty shining through his eyes. He didn’t see the face of the harsh, power hungry lawyer from tv, but instead he saw a regular man with hopes and ambitions much like his own. He saw kindness and intellect in the corners of his eyes, a wry sense of humour in the way his lips turned up into a smile when he thought Sam wasn’t looking.

This man wasn’t at all the cruel way the media portrayed him.

“In what way do I interest you exactly?” Sam dared to ask Lucifer, leaning in slightly toward him.

“Sam…”

“What?”

“I want to kiss you again. But this time only if I have your permission, only if you want it too. You have to say yes”

Sam felt a surge of emotions rush through him, unidentifiable as they all jumbled together. He could barely think a coherent thought but somehow managed to sputter out a single word

“Yes”

And before he knew it Lucifers lips were pressed upon his own. It was a light, unhurried kiss, much different to their first one. Where there had been urgency and alcohol fuelled passion the first time, there was now the feeling of having all the time in the world, and that nothing else existed out of the moment.

They kissed for a while, with the late afternoon sun shining down upon them and the sound of a soft breeze rustling through the trees.

Eventually they broke apart and realised it was late, that they should head home. Lucifer called for the driver to collect them and they started the drive back to town, holding hands together in the back seat and sharing the blissful feeling of happiness.

 

***

Dean didn’t go to a single psychology class, the entire week. He also didn’t submit his term paper for it, and he knew deep down that it was a dumb move but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

He was beating himself up over Cas and he honestly didn’t know why.

It wasn’t like they had gotten to know each other that well. It wasn’t like they shared any interests that he knew of. And it wasn’t like they were even close to each other in age.

But Dean felt that they just clicked, and Dean had never experienced that with someone before.

He found himself cursing Crowley for just leaving their class, causing Cas to replace him. Why couldn’t he have decide to leave a semester later, when Dean would have been finished the class?

Of course it didn’t help his shit mood that Sam was practically glowing all week. He guessed Sam must have finally met a girl or something, but Sam was being really sneaky and hiding it from Dean. Whatever. Sam was out tonight, something about seeing a friend. Gabe. Dean didn’t remember Sam ever having time to see friends.

He had just been about to order a pizza when the doorbell of their apartment rang. Dean assumed it was probably one of the girls always following him around, or maybe even the stalker Sam had acquired, Becky.

He opened the door only to find both his theories had been wrong. It was Cas. Great.

“Hello, Dean” Cas said nervously, looking like he was fighting the urge to sprint away

“Hey dude… uh can I help you?”

“You didn’t turn in your term paper.”

“Yeah, I know”

“Well Dean, I’m afraid I can’t pass you without it” Cas explained as if he thought Dean didn’t realise that.

“Yeah Cas, thanks for the heads up, but I know. It’s too late to turn it in now anyway.”

“No it’s not. That’s why I’m here. Are we going to do this while I’m out in the hallway or will you invite me in?”

“Oh. Sure, I guess, come on in” Dean said, slightly taken aback.

Dean led Castiel in through the apartment and sat down at the table, gesturing for Cas to join him.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Cas took in his surroundings and mustered up the courage to talk.

“Dean you were one of my best students. I don’t feel right just letting you fail, I feel as if it’s my duty as your teacher to help you”

“This isn’t high school anymore, I know that. Isn’t it meant to be up to me to pass my classes?”

“I suppose, but I feel it’s not your fault that you haven’t been coming to class”

“Pretty sure it’s my own decision… my own fault”

Dean was starting to feel annoyed – What was Cas trying to achieve? Why did he care if Dean failed or not, Cas had hundreds of students.

“Dean will you stop being so stubborn?” Cas shouted, losing his calm demeanour. “I’m offering you a chance here, just shut up and take it okay? Let me help you, deserve to pass!”

Dean was shocked into silence. His image of Castiel suddenly shattered. What happened to the quiet and reserved man he had seen before? He was so furious. Maybe he really did care.

“Okay” Dean told Castiel, swallowing his pride, “What do I need to do?”


End file.
